The present invention generally relates to superconducting devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to qubit network non-volatile identification.
Non-volatile memory, nonvolatile memory, NVM, or non-volatile storage is a type of computer memory that can retrieve stored information even after having been power cycled (i.e., repeatedly turned off and back on). Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, flash memory, ferroelectric random access memory, most types of magnetic computer storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives, floppy disks, and magnetic tape), optical discs, and early computer storage methods such as paper tape and punched cards. Non-volatile memory is typically used for the task of secondary storage or long-term persistent storage. The most widely used form of primary storage today is a volatile form of random access memory (RAM), which means that when the computer is shut down, anything contained in RAM is lost. Non-volatile data storage can be categorized in electrically addressed systems (read-only memory) and mechanically addressed systems (hard disks, optical disc, magnetic tape, holographic memory, and such).
In computing, eFUSE is a technology invented by IBM® which allows for the dynamic real-time reprogramming of computer chips. Computer logic is generally “etched” or “hard-coded” onto a chip and cannot be changed after the chip has finished being manufactured. By utilizing a set of eFUSEs, a chip manufacturer can allow for the circuits on a chip to change while it is in operation. Additionally, eFUSEs can be utilized to identify the chip or to store information about faulty bits in other memory, for the purpose of replacing them with redundant ones, to cite a few applications.
New ways of creating identifications using non-volatile memory/devices are needed, in particular, memory elements compatible with non-traditional computing platforms. As the number of systems carrying superconducting chips operated at cryogenic temperatures increases, so does the need for non-volatile memory for such chips. Distributing workloads across a network of such chips can be accomplished by identification, which in turn can be implemented with non-volatile memory. But there are scarce simple non-volatile memories that are compatible with operation at cryogenic temperatures.